Fix My Heart
by HayleeGoode97
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a girl who has been through a lot. So her and her best friend Macey decide to spend their summer in the Hamptons. Drama ensues, Zammie happens, the gang has some good times. You know, the usual ; . Please Read! No spies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I got this random idea for a story in my head and now BAM! here it is lol. I hope you guys like it :) I didn't think it was too bad. The first chapter is just a way to explain everything so we can get right to the good stuff... like Zammie for example ;)) LOL hope you guys like it . Review and let me know what you think!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES ALLY CARTER DOES.**

I sighed and stared out the car window. It was a beautiful day at the end of June and school was out for the summer. I had my very best friend Macey McHenry snoring lightly next to me and I was in one of the McHenry family limos heading to the beautiful town (or I guess you could call it a village) of Southampton to stay at Macey's summer house for the next 2 and a half months. I should've been jumping out of my skin. I should've been excited.

I should've been happy.

But I wasn't. Not by a long shot. Because all I could think about was how much my mom would've loved it here. How my father would've been snapping photos to put in one of his corny albums and reciting historical facts that would make me roll my eyes. How my brother should've been sitting in between me and Macey with one arm slung around her shoulder making jokes and teasing the hell out of me while we all laughed together.

But none of that would ever happen again.

My name is Cammie Morgan. I go to a private school in New York City called Gallagher Academy and I'm a cheerleader (actually Macey and I are co-captains of the squad). I've always been the 'golden girl' of our school, or at least that's what Mace and Ian always called me. Basically I had the best of everything. My grades were stellar, I had tons of friends (but Macey was always my only best friend), I was a cheerleader, I was rich, I was pretty (other people's words not my own) and above all, I was happy. I had people who loved me and I knew that was something I could count on.

That changed 9 months ago when a man named Grayson Klein murdered my family.

_It was on a Monday. I had just gotten out of cheer practice and Macey and I took a cab over to her penthouse because we knew her parents wouldn't be home (they never were). We had decided to work on our new cheers and spend a few hours just doing whatever. So after I gave Mace a kiss on the cheek and called my parents driver to come pick me up, I headed upstairs to my family's apartment feeling happy and wanting to tell my mom about Steven Tucker who had finally talked to me at school that day but the minute I got into my home, I knew something was wrong. The first thing that tipped me off was the fact that I couldn't hear anything. There were no tvs on, no voices, no music coming fom my brothers bedroom. It was completely silent._

_"Mom?" I yelled as I made my way into the kitchen, "Dad? Ian? Anybody home?" No one answered. I threw my bag on the kitchen counter and kept walking until I got to the living room. I glanced at the couch and as I did I felt my mouth drop open and my lunch come back up. There on the couch sat my father. There was a book on the floor by his feet and a mug full of coffee on the coffee table. _

_And his throat was slit._

_I don't even remember how I got into the kitchen. The next thing I knew I was on the phone, sobbing at the person who ansered my 911 call to just send somebody, anybody. I stayed on the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest and trying to breathe through the sobs and the tears. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I couldn't breathe. My last thought before I passed out was 'Where's Ian?'_

Back in the car we had just arrived. I looked out the window and gave a laugh. Of course the house was huge, I wouldn't expect anything less of Cynthia McHenry. I nudged Macey softly to wake her up and she glanced out the window before giving me a small smile and pushing her door open. I couldn't help but remember the person she used to be.

The old Macey would've made a snarky comment about her mother's decorating skills, climbed out of the car and talked about how many parties we could throw through the course of the summer but now she was silent. Just checking her phone to see if her parents had called and waiting for me to get out of the car. As I did it struck me for the millionth time in the past 9 months how broken my best friend really was. How broken we _both_ really were and not for the first time, I wondered of we could ever be fixed.

Ian was my brother. He'd had the same golden blonde hair as me but his eyes had been a hazel while mine were extremely blue. He'd been 2 years older than me and we had always been really close. I'd told him everything, loved him more than life itself. We'd barely ever faught and he'd been the best big brother anyone could have.

He was also in love with my best friend.

Macey had started dating Ian when she was 14 and he was 16. They spent the night watching over me together one night after Mace and I went to a party and I got wasted.

I'd started throwing up so much that Mace got worried and called my brother so he'd come, picked me up and taken me home. When I woke up the next morning they'd been sleeping with Macey facing me and Ian with his arm around her waist. I'd smiled and made in my own personal mission to get them together.

In a months time, Ian had broken up with his girlfriend, Sarah, and him and Macey were together. They'd been in love. For the 2 years after that they were the perfect couple and everyone knew they'd be together forever. But then forever ended and Macey hasn't been the same since. Neither have I.

We had wanted to leave for the summer because everyone back home was just a reminder. I couldn't even guess how many times I'd been asked the same questions over and over since that night. _"Are you ok?", "Is there anything I can do?", "Do you wanna talk about it?" _and depending on who it was, my answers varied. When my friends at school or teachers or family friends asked I would force my mouth into a smile and assure them that I was fine, the only thing they could do was distract me and no I did not want to talk about it. The only people I really did talk to about everything were Macey, the police (obviously) and my therapist.

Dr. Bates has been my psychiatrist for 7 months. When one of the Detectives saw how awfully I was handling everything they recommended her to me because they had used her after their partner died in the field and they found her helpful. Weirdly, so did I. Macey refused to go to her though.I had promised to call Dr. Bates every other day during the summer.

The looks were worse. The looks of pity I got from everyone who knew me, and even some people who didn't, were unbearable. They made me angry and sad and I was tired of getting them so Mace and I had packed up our bags, Maceys' maid/nanny an old european woman we called Nena and moved out to the Hamptons for summer vacay.

I finished unpacking quickly and made my way to Macey's room were I found her with 2 whole suitcases left. I laughed at her and she turned around scowling.

"Cam just because I have more clothing than you does not give you the right to make fun of me. Don't forget," She flashed me a wicked grin. "I know where you sleep." I laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. I think I'm gonna head to the beach if that's cool with you. I need some sun." I said, examining my arms. I made a face at how white I was and she laughed and threw a sandal at me.

"It's cool. Get out of here pasty face! You're blinding me!" I grinned and left to get dressed. I grabbed my favourite blue bikini from my closet, threw on my short white cover up dress and packed a bag. Then I left and did the 15 minute walk to the beach.

When I got there I layed out my towel in an unoccupied spot and took off my cover up. I layed down and started tanning when all of a sudden I heard a voice from above me.

"Why hello there."

**Bet you can't guess who that is ;) lol REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why hello there."_

I looked up and flinched as I got the sun full force in the eyes. I shook my head and slipped my shades on before looking up. Above me stood a guy about my age with a smirk covering his face. And he was also gorgeous. His dark hair was messy in all the right places, his face was perfect and he was built. Not to the extreme like those guys on tv but I could see the muscles, especially his abs. I checked out his arms and almost fainted. He had the best arms ever.

And I had always had a thing for arms. Go figure. I then realised that I had been staring creepishly at him (and thanked Macey in my head for buying me those shades) so I stood up quickly and smiled a little at him.

"Hi. What's up?" He smiled (although it was still pretty cocky) and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Zach. Zach Goode. I haven't seen you around here before." I pushed my sunglasses up to rest on the top of my head and flashed him another smile. I took his hand and we shook while I laughed.

"Do people still shake hands?" He laughed and I smiled bigger, "My name is Cammie. And yeah I've only been to the Hamptons once in my life, when I was like 5 so you wouldn't have seen me around. I'm staying with friends." He nodded and we both realized that we had stopped shaking and were just holding hands now. I pulled my hand away and blushed, looking down while I heard him chuckle softly to himself.

"That's pretty much the opposite of me. I've lived here my whole life." I smiled when I noticed his eyes. Dark chocolate brown. He was still smirking and I could tell it was a facial expression he used a lot.

"Really? I can't imagine living somewhere this beautiful my whole life. Must have been great." His smile faltered for a moment before his eyes drifted to the sand.

"Yeah. Great." He said quietly. After a moment he shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at me again. "So, where are you from?"

"NYC. Lived there since I was 2. It's loud and busy but it's home." He nodded and laughed.

"That's a coincedence, I'm starting at Columbia in the fall. Maybe when I get there you could give me a tour." He said ending with a wink. Was he... flirting with me? Well I guess that question was answered when he came up and started talking to a girl he's never met before, but why? I laughed and shifted a little closer. No harm in flirting back.

"Sounds like fun. We'll see. So you're starting college? Lucky." He smiled like he was aware of exactly what I was doing. And I could tell in the smile that he was happy about it.

"Yeah I am. So if you're not going into college what are you doing then?" He as gradually moving closer to me too and we werent that far apart anymore, maybe a foot and a half between us. I giggled, he thought I was a year older than I was.

"Actually I'm going to be a Senior at Gallagher Academy this September. Tell you what I'll give you a tour of New York in the fall if you show me around here this summer." I smirked back at him and he laughed.

"Oh I think that's something I could do. Showing a pretty girl like you around my town sounds like a good way to spend I get your number?" I blushed at the pretty girl comment but shook my head when he asked for my number. I was extra careful with my personal info after everything that happened and just because this guy was charming and hot and really nice didn't mean I should tell him anything. But the thing was, I wanted to.

He looked confused at my not giving him my number. "Can we meet here tomorrow morning, say around 11? I have to go get back to my friend but she won't mind if I spend a day without her." He smiled again and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Sure, that sounds good. See you tomorrow Cammie." He walked off then and I Iayed back down on my towel. I smiled as I closed my eyes and thought about the next day and realized that for the first time in a long time, I wasn't smiling for anyones benefit but my own. And it felt great.

A few hours of tanning later I walked back to Maceys house. I hadn't heard from her and I had wanted to check on her. I worried about Macey a lot. Both of us were broken, neither of us were the same but we had different ways of dealing with the pain. I relied on my friends, I talked to my therapist, I cried and wrote in a journal. Some days I wouldn't get out of bed, but I was alright.

But Macey, well sometimes she would just go catatonic. She wouldn't move or speak or eat or sleep. The shortest one lasted about 30 minutes.

The longest had lasted for 3 days.

She hadn't had an episode in a long time but I was always worried that she was going to slip back into it, and never come out. I had lost my family and it still hurt every single day. I would see something or hear something or sometimes even smell something that reminded me of them. But in a way Mace had lost her family too. Since we were 5 when she needed a mom, she came to my mom. When her dad was in DC (he's a Senator) for the father-daughter dance, my dad took us both. And when she needed someone to tell her she was special or to make her feel like she was the most loved person on earth, she had Ian. Her family gave her money. My family gave her love. And that meant a hell of a lot more.

I walked into the house and heard Macey screaming at someone in the kitchen. Breathing a sigh of relief and chuckling a her behaviour (some things never change) I entered the kitchen and spied Mace yelling at a cook across the room. I hurried over and heard the tail end of her rant.

"Does no one around here read? There is a list of my dietary restrictions in every one of these kitchens! The list clearly states that I am allergic to garlic and then when I come down here and ask for a snack you give me guacamole made with it? WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE?" I quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her away and apologizing to the cook while I dragged her out of the room.

"Let's go watch a movie. Notebook time?" We settled down in one of the tv rooms to watch the Notebook and when it got to the part wheree Noah keeps trying to get Allie to go out with him my mind raced straight to Zach. I was excited to see him the next day. I had only spoken to him for a few minutes and I really ewanted to get to know him. I noticed Macey looking at me funny.

"Why are you staring at me like I just sprouted another head?" She laughed and gave me a sarcastic look.

"Because you have the boy-face on. Who is he?"

"What the hell is a boy-face? Should I be offended? And who are you talking about?" Ah deflection. The be all and end all of conversations you don't want. She gave me a 'are you serious?' look.

"Cammie Morgan tell me right now, who is the boy that's making you stare at the screen like a love-sick teenager?" She was grinning but I could see the hint of pain in her eyes.

"Just a guy I met this morning at the beach." I moved my eyes back to the screen signalling I didn't want to talk about it anymore but Macey doesn't exactly listen to signals. Or words.

"Was he hot?"

"Yes."

"Like, really hot?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Was he nice?"

"Yes."

"Did you jump his bones?"

"Ye-Wait what? No!" I gave her a look but she just smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Just wondering. What was his name?"

"Zach Goode." I smiled a little to myself. She nodded in approval.

"Hot name. Are you going to see him again?" I nodded and we went back to watching the movie. Or at least she went back to watching the movie. I was too busy wondering what the morning would bring.

**Hey kids ;) so is everyone happy with the chapter? I thought it was alright if I do say so myself lol. Please I am honestly begging you guys to review, I want to hear your suggestions and opinions. This chapter wasn't quite as heavy as the last chapter. Eventually I am planning on Macey falling for someone, probably not anytime soon but later on in the story (major internal conflict for her? yeah buddy) and the rest of the gang will be introduced in the next few chapters. If you guys have any questions review those too and I'll do my best to answer without too many spoilers. GOOD REVIEWS WILL GET SHOUT OUTS/REPLIES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Love you guys 3333**

**-Haylee**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, there she is!" Zach exclaimed as I walked up on the beach the next morning. I smiled and stopped in front of him. It was a beautiful day once again, the sun was shining and it wasn't too hot with the wind blowing off the water. It struck me again just how good looking he was.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I laughed but hugged him back. My heart was beating double time and I couldn't help but notice he smelled really good. We pulled away and he grinned at me.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great. Ready to show me around, Mr. Tour Guide?" I teased. I couldn't believe that I had just met him. We just seemed so intune and comfortable with each other already.

"Yep. Sure you can keep up New Girl?" I laughed and nodded so we set off. We walked along the beach for a while, just talking and laughing and getting to know each other better. I learned that he had always done well in school but it had come as a shock to him when he was accepted to Columbia. I told him about life in the city and what I loved about it most. He hadn't brought up families once and if I wasn't so grateful I would've been slightly suspicious. We finally arrived at a little diner just off the beach for lunch.

"A diner? Aweh we're going cliche." I joked as he opened the door for me. He laughed and tugged on a lock of hair as I passed and I ended up giggling. We walked inside and I looked around and gasped. It was right out of a movie. The floor was white tile and there was a long black bar counter with red bar stools. The top half of the walls were red and the bottom was black and white checkered and there were boards with pictures covering them everywhere. There were booths lining the walls plus a few round tables around the room. Zach smiled at my expression and I saw a lady waving at him from behind the bar.

"Zach! Hey kiddo!" He grinned and pulled me along until we were standing in front of her. She was pretty, about mid-40s with long brown hair and blue eyes. I noticed she was quite tall, a lot taller than me and I was about average. Zach gave her a quick hug and they both turned to me.

"Cammie this is my Aunt Jane. Aunt Jane this is Cammie Morgan. She came down here to stay for the summer." She gave me a warm smile and I tried to smile back as sincerely as I could. She seemed satisfied.

"Hi Cammie. Zach she seems sweet. Why is she hanging around with the likes of you?" I burst out laughing as Zach pouted like a small child. I liked this woman. She was funny and I could tell her and Zach were very affectionate with eachother.

"I'm not sure why I'm with him. He took advantage of my lack of knowledge in this area." I replied which made her laguh and Zach glare at me playfully until he got a mischevious look on his face and before I knew it he had pulled me in front of him, secured both his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. I could tell he was sporting a cheeky grin when he responded to our teasing.

"Nah that's not it. She's just here cuz she likes me." I snorted and wriggled out of his grip, ignoring the fact that I could still feel his arms around me. I flicked his ear and we both laughed.

"You just keep telling yourself that Zach." I looked up to his aunt to see her watching us with a knowing grin on her face.

"Why don't you kids go find somewhere to sit. Zach, I'll send Julia over to take your order. Enjoy your day you two." I smiled and said goodbye while Zach led me over to a booth in the back corner. I raised an eyebrow as we sat down.

"Secluded table Zach? Really? Should I be afraid?" He refrained from laughing and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes Cameron. Very afraid. Because you know, there's so much to be scared of in a diner. Gosh I could throw salt at you or maybe even sick a 5-year-old on you. Better watch out." Our waitress interrupted us then and we both ordered. While we were eating I smiled at him from the other side of the table and he grinned back.

"I like your aunt. She seems nice." He grinned wider and nodded.

"Yeah she's great. She's actually not my real aunt but she was my moms best friend and I grew up around her. After my mom died, my dad was devastated and he kind of lost himself so Jane sorta took on a parental role ya know?" His eyes were sad when he spoke about his parents and I could feel myself tearing up. I realized in that moment when I looked into Zachs' eyes how crazily similar we were and maybe why I conneected with him so well. We both had happy exteriors, we could be happy when we wanted to be but at the end of the day, we were sad. All I wanted in that moment was to give him a hug and make him happy. So I walked around the booth and sat down beside him, taking his hand and giving him a sad smile.

"How old were you when she died?" He got a bit of a shocked look but squeezed my hand before answering.

"I was 9 at the time. Cam can I ask you something?" I nodded and he smiled. "Why didn't you just say you were sorry and avoid the topic? That's what most people do." I sighed. I really didn't feel like explaining this here.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm sorry I just, I can talk about this here. Maybe we can take a walk after we eat?" He smiled a little and nodded. We spent the rest of the meal talking about everything we could think of but something was nagging on my mind.

I had left New York, my home, this summer because I'd wanted to go somewhere no one knew about me, about what had happened to my family. I'd wanted a fresh start. But now I was here, with Zach, and all I wanted was to tell him everything. I didn't understand it, I doubted I ever would but I felt connected to him in a way I couldn't explain, in a way I had never felt before and that was scary but he made me feel safe. I'd never felt safer around anyone else and all I wanted was to be around him. So when we left the diner and walked down to the beach with Zachs' hand in mine I erealized that forgetting about my past wasn't an option, that it was a part of who I was. And I wanted this boy, who had been a stranger to me 24 hours earlier, to know me.

**Hey guys. I feel extremely bad about how late I was on this chapter but school got crazy and then there was some writers block. I don't feel great about this chapter at all but I needed to get something out there. So I really want you guys to review ok? **

**I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

We sat down after we'd been walking for about a half hour. Zach sat on the sand and pulled me down beside him, giving me an encouraging smile I half-smiled back and leaned my head on his shoulder. He laughed quietly.

"Where did you come from Cammie Morgan? I feel like you've been there all my life." I smiled and sighed.

"I know what you mean. I keep having to remind myself we just met. It's like, and I know how corny this sounds, we were supposed to meet eachother. I don't know I just feel like I can be myself with you. Which is something I haven't felt in a long time." Zach moved his arm to around my waist and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. He lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. He smiled softly.

"I'm glad you feel that way." We sat for a few minutes but I could feel the contentment slowly slipping away and something taking its place. Insecurity.

Why would Zach want to be around someone like me? I wasn't that pretty. I wasn't even that nice. My heart was shattered and I had no idea if it could ever be whole again, if I could ever completely be with him. If he even wanted to be with me after he learned about my emotional baggage. How could I be such an idiot? Zach deseved someone way better than me. I could feel my eyes tearing up but quickly blinked it back and just shifted away from him so we weren't touching anymore. He loooked at me with questions in his eyes but I kept my gaze straight ahead.

"Cam? What's wrong?" He asked. He sounded worried but I managed too keep my voice flat when I responded.

"Nothing." He tried to make me look at him but I kept my face turned away and my tone emotionless. I had to get out of here before he found out and left me. "I should go. Thanks for showing me around Zach. Bye." I got up and jogged away but heard him yelling after me.

"Cammie? Where are you going? What's wrong?"

By the time I got back to the house tears where running down my face and I was sure Iooked like hell but I didn't care. I was such an idiot. How could I do that? How could I just let someone in that way? I almost told him about the worst experience of my life simply because I wanted him to know. I couldn't expect him to care, he just met would realise how freaking damaged I was and he wouldn't want me anymore. He would leave me.

Just like my parents.

Just like Ian.

I passed Nena on my way up the stairs but I just kept walking when she asked if I was okay. I ran up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I kept crying until I fell asleep. That's when the dreams started.

_I was sitting on the beach by myself, staring at the beautiful sunset but I wasn't happy. I was tense. All of a sudden someone came running up and then I saw his face._

_"Ian?" My brother had a look on anxiety on his face as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off to a forest. When I didn't go fast enough he started yelling._

_"Cammie! Come on hurry up! He's coming to get us! We have to get away!" I tripped and fell but we made it to the forest. I turned around to see what I tripped on and screamed. I'd tripped over my mothers' body. Her throat was slit and her eyes were wide, terrified and dead as she lay in a pool of her own blood on the forest floor. I turned to the left and there sat my father, propped up against a tree, also with blood pouring from a wound in his neck. A stabbing pain went through my chest as I kept sobbing and turned to find Ian on his knees in front of a man, eyes wide and voice screaming for me to run, to just get away from there. The man had an evil glint in his eye and smiled as his gaze me mine._

_"You're next." He said, his voice silky smooth and as gleeful as it had sounded during the court session I could barely recall. His smile turned to a smirk as he slit my brothers' throat._

_"NO!"_

I woke up with a jolt and tears streaming down my face. Someone was banging on my door and I quickly went to get it before they decided to break the door down. It was Macey and the moment she saw my face she pulled me into her and started rubbing my back.

"Cam what happened? Are you okay? All I could hear was the screaming and the crying, hon what the hell happened?" I was shuddering and sobbing into her shoulder as she rubbed my back and shushed me. All I could see was my family's bodies. Their bodies and their dead, terrified eyes. Macey truned on a lamp and pulled me over to sit in the middle of my bed. She stroked my hair until my heart-wrenching sobs turned to whimpers and My tears slowed enough that I could get my breath. My head was in her lap and I was laying down while she was sitting up.

"Cammie explain this to me please." She said quietly.

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare." I responded and I prayed she would leave it at that. Mace was in enough pain. She didn't need to deal with mine. But naturally the next question out of her mouth was,

"What about?" I sighed.

"Them." She nodded as a pain came into her eyes that was reflected in mine on a day to day basis.

"It'll get better. We'll both get better. I promise Cam, it won't be like this forever." I nodded but I wasn't sure if I believed that. She spoke again quietly. "Your phone's been going off constantly. What in the world is happening?" She muttered as she picked up my cell. I grabbed the phone and saw that I had a bunch of texts from Zach because we'd traded numbers when we were at the diner. I went to the mailbox and looked at the fist few. They basically went,

**Cammie are you okay?**

**Cam what happened?**

**CAMMIE! Talk to me! Why did you leave? What did I do?**

**Just tell me if you're okay?**

**Cam please? I'm worried about you. Whatever I did, I'm sorry.**

There were a few more like that and as I looked through them Macey grabbed the phone and looked at them. Her face grew angry.

"What did he do? I'll beat him." Her eyes were blazing.

"He didn't do anything. I ran away from him." She gave me a confused look.

"But Cam I thought you liked him. At least, it seemed like you did." I sighed and felt my eyes tear up again.

"I did, I mean, I do but he would never want to be with someone like me. Who would? And he's perfect like, Mace I've never met anyone like him. He's special and he deserves someone who can love him the way he needs and I'm not that person." Macey rolled her eyes and gave me a glare.

"Cameron Ann Morgan are you actually serious? You ran fom him because you think he deseves better? Newsflash Cam any guy would be lucky to even have a chance with you! So what if you're sad sometimes? You have every reason to be! And he seems just as crazy about you as you are about him so I am going to leave and you are going tob call him. Understand me?" I nodded and gave her a hug. After she left I sat on my bed and stared at my phone. I kneew Macey believed what she said but the problem was that I didn't believe it. But maybe that didn't matter.

I picked up the phone and called Zach. He answered on the first ring.

"Cammie?"

"Hi Zach."

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good... Are _we _okay?" I smiled at the hesitation in his voice and my heart beat faster at his question.

"Yeah we are. I'm sorry I just took off on you like that. It wasn't fair. Forgive me?"

He laughed. "Of course. I would like to know what that was about though. Can we meet up tomorrow?"

I smiled at the one of his voice. He sounded happy. And I felt happy. "Yeah I'd love that. I'll call you tomorrow morning okay?" He agreed and we said goodbye. After that I realised how drained I felt from the day so I layed back down and drifted off to dreamless sleep.

**Review please guys! Tell me what you thought! This chapter was a little intense I now but I thought it was necessary. Love Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm sorry about the wait. I meant to get it up a while ago I promise but everything is hectic and I live in Canada so we're still in school and I have summatives and stuff so bare with me ok? I'll try and get another chapter up in about a week but please guys review some feedback! Constructive critisism makes the writing world go round :) suggestions would be nice too! Anything you want to see in this story just review it! Love ya!**

**I dont own GG Series.**

The next morning I woke up to the sweet sound of a pissed off McHenry screaming her lungs out, punishing anyone and everyone with eardrums. I sat up and smiled ruefully before I checked the alarm clock beside the bed. It was 11:30 and the screaming was still going on so I slipped out of my comfy bed and went to see what all the commotion was about.

When I got halfway down the stairs I realized that I was wrong. It wasn't only one McHenry yelling down here, oh no, it was two. I had walked into a screaming match between Macey and her mother. Now I will readily say that Macey isn't anything like either of her parents, both of them are obsessed with social standing while Macey couldn't give a damn, but I don't think she could've got those lungs from anywhere other than her mother. It was one of the things that made her a fabulous cheerleader. It also made sure that when she was angry, everyone around her suffered. Literally.

"You can't just waltz in here and start dictating everything! That is not how this works!" Macey was irate. Her hair was tousled, her eyes were bright and flaming while her face was pink in anger and her hands were clenched into fists. Cynthia and her daughter always did bring out the worst in each other. Cynthia was much more put together, never a hair out of place on that woman, but she was just as angry and I knew this needed to be diffused. Quickly. Before defenseless objects went flying.

"It's my house! I can do whatever the hell I want! I'm the one who bought it!" I winced. I knew where this was going.

"You mean dad bought it! Or at least, his money did! Just like all your other useless shit!" Ah, and there went a wine glass into the wall. I quickly ran in and grabbed Macey by the arm. I pulled her a few feet to the left and looked her in the eye. I made my voice quiet and soothing.

"Mace. She isn't worth it, you know that. Don't let her get you so worked up because we both know how this is going to end." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let it out. When she opened them again we nodded to each other and turned to face Cynthia McHenry who was looking less pissed off and more unamused by the second. I quickly took over the talking portion of this encounter.

"Cynthia. How are you?" She smiled fleetingly at me. Macey's mother always had liked me, I have no idea why. Although I was never quite as outright as her daughter I was never overly nice to the woman. Actually sometimes I was downright rude.

"Fine Cammie darling. Or at least I was until I arrived at my beach house and was spoken to in such a manner. I honestly have no idea how you deal with her. She's impossible to reason with." Macey rolled her eyes. Uh oh.

"She has a name. And she is also standing right here." Cynthia didn't bother dignifying that with an answer so I picked back up with the small talk.

"I didn't know you were planning on coming down. What changed your mind?" I kept my voice pleasant but I knew it had a bit of an edge. She didn't seem to detect it though.

"Oh I won't be staying long." I heard Macey mutter a 'thank god' behind me and stifled a laugh as Cynthia went on. "Just for the morning. Then I need to get back up to the city. Can't miss our public appearances. I'll see you girls later." And with that she breezed out the door. Macey slumped into a chair and I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Encounters like these used to leave her furious, now she always just ended up drained and upset.

"Are you okay?" She smiled sadly and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Aren't I always?" She left to take a shower and as the cleaning staff came in to clean up the broken glass I couldn't help but to answer the question.

"No."

After directing a few of the maintenance staff on the glass clean up (I can be slightly OCD) I made my way upstairs. By the time I got back to my room it was 12:30 so I quickly jumped into the shower. After that I grabbed my phone while I was waiting for my hair to dry a little. I scrolled to Zach's contact and pressed the call button. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey." I could feel my lips involuntarily turning up into a smile at the sound of his voice. Oh god, I was such a girl.

"Hi." Well wasn't that creative Cammie. He chuckled and I grinned even bigger.

"Someone sounds happy." And I wasn't the only one. He sounded like he was doing the exact same thing I was. Grinning at the phone like an idiot.

"I'm not the only one. Either you won the lottery or I'm more special than I thought. Or you are weirdly cheerful on the phone which I doubt." He laughed and I giggled a little.

"Unfortunately no I did not win the lottery but I can confirm the second thing. After yesterday I was kinda worried about, ya know, you maybe having more second thoughts and stuff." He sounded uncomfortable and a little sad and I immediately felt guilty. I hadn't wanted to hurt him at all and I had. I spoke with certainty when I replied.

"Of course not. Did you still want that explanation? I'm free later."

"That's a relief and yeah sounds good. Wanna meet up for dinner? We can go out or you can come over. Whatever you want." I thought about it. It'd be nice to go out with him. But I really wanted to see his house...

"I'll come over if thats okay." I knew my voice sounded a little too over eager but I was never one to care about stuff like that. If I liked a guy and I thought he liked me, I had no problem showing it. I didn't like to play games.

"Sounds good. My address is 65 Vanderwall Road. Need directions?" He sounded excited and I could feel myself becoming more and more excited just thinking about seeing him at home, in a place that was a part of him.

"Nah Macey, my best friend who I'm staying with, has a driver and said driver has GPS so we should be good. What time do you want me over?" He laughed a little.

"As soon as possible? Ha, I'm kinda anxious to see you. Do you have anything you need to do or...?" By the time he finished I was grinning hugely. He was just so sweet and adorable and just... I wanted to rush over to him right away but I couldn't leave yet. Macey and Cynthia would kill eachother if they weren't kept apart and that wasn't up to the staff or Nena. That was best friend territory. So I sighed.

"I can't until later. Family drama." I realised what I said and felt a pang inside me. I didn't have family drama. I had no family left. "Maceys' not mine. I'll explain that too when I come over. Maybe like 4?"

"Okay, sounds good. When you get here just ring the doorbell." I agreed and we spent the next half hour talking about different things. I told him about Macey, He told me about his best friends Grant, Jonas and Adam plus Grant and Jonas's girlfriends and we made plans to get everyone together the next Tuesday. Macey then opened the door to my room, came in and sat on the bed were I was laying on my back. I told Zach I had to go and we signed off. When I looked up at Mace she was smiling at me wistfully and I immediately felt bad. She was there last night when I needed her and all I had done since we'd been there was leave her or make her miss Ian.

"I trust everything is good with you two now?" I nodded with a smile and she smiled back. "Good. You deserve to be happy Cam. If he's what makes you happy, by all means go for it." She got up and was checking her hair in the mirror when I responded.

"You deserve to be happy too Mace. Whatever that takes." Macey winced. I was bringing up a topic that we hadn't explored before. Because that's what I wanted, for Macey to be happy. I hadn't brought it up before because I was scared of talking through this, I was scared to stop being sad but I was learning that we had to try and be happy because it would never stop hurting but we had to move on to honour them. It's what they would've wanted. But I guess Macey wasn't ready to hear it because all she said was,

"Why don't we go to the beach before you meet Zach? I'll go get my suit." I sighed but agreed and then we spent a few hours on the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Hows everybody doin? Okay so I'm sorry but I made a little alteration you all need to know about before you read this. Okay so Zachs mom only died 6 years ago now because that fit with the age of somene you'll meet right about...**_

_**NOW!**_

_"You deserve to be happy too Mace. Whatever that takes." Macey winced. I was bringing up a topic that we hadn't explored before. Because that's what I wanted, for Macey to be happy. I hadn't brought it up before because I was scared of talking through this, I was scared to stop being sad but I was learning that we had to try and be happy because it would never stop hurting but we had to move on to honour them. It's what they would've wanted. But I guess Macey wasn't ready to hear it because all she said was,_

_"Why don't we go to the beach before you meet Zach? I'll go get my suit." I sighed but agreed and then we spent a few hours on the beach._

After coming home and getting ready, I hugged Macey goodbye and made my wway out to the car. I gave the McHenry's driver (his name is Jeff) Zach's address and stared out the window on the way there. When we pulled up to the house I was in complete awe. I had spent my whole life in big extravagent houses because wwell, my family had money (a lot of it) and Macey's mother was always either buying a new house or refurbishing an old one so it's pretty safe to say I've seen a lot of nice houses but this... it was huge. One of the biggest houses I've ever seen and it was absolutely beautiful. There were gardens everywhere and a fountain in the middle with a stone pathway leading up to the house. As I stepped out of the car I felt a little intimidated but I wanted to see Zach so, after saying good bye to Jeff I dragged myself up to the door and rang the doorbell. A man answered the door with a bored look on his face.

"Yes?" Was all he said. I smiled a little.

"Hi. I'm Cammie. Is Zach here?" He nodded and let me inside. I had to restrain myself from gasping. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside, if not more. The ceiling was very high and the floor was marble. therer was a huge staircase that lead up to a balcony and 2 hallways going off of that. I could see a living room through the archway at the side of the foyer and a kitchen through a door directly ahead of me. Before I could finish gawking a little body flew down the stairs laughing and slammed into my stomach. They toppled over but I managed to brace myself. When I looked down I saw it was a girl no older than 7 with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes that looked identical to the ones that made my heart skip. She looked up at me and opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking! I didn't mean to!" I smiled. She sounded so upset that I kneeled down and helped her to her feet. When I got her up I noticed her lower lip was trembling a little and I quickly checked her over for any injuries. I didn't see any but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay?" She nodded but didn't stop looking like she was about to burst into tears. "Then what's wrong?"

"I wasn't supposed to run on the stairs! It's against the rules!" She wailed and I had to fight the urge to giggle. She was scared of getting in trouble. She still looked upset though so I wiped a tear from under her eye and spoke in a soft voice that I reserved for small children and animals. "What's your name hon?" She sniffled.

"Alexa." I gave her a secret smile and spoke in a quieter voice.

"Okay Alexa. I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone." She smiled back.

"Promise?" I nodded and she mirrored my actions. Then she spoke again. "What's your name?" I was about to answer when someone did it for me.

"Cammie." I looked to where the voice came from and spotted Zach at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled over at him and he grinned, making his way over to where I was still kneeling in front of Alexa, who I guessed to be his little sister. As he reached us he held out his hand to pull me up and when I got there he pulled me close and gave me a hug. I was immediately come over with a sense of security and I was so wrapped up in Zach that I forgot bout the little girl standing behind me until she cleared her throat in an obvious attempt to get our attention. I pulled away blushing but Zach kept one of his hands in mine and I tried not to obsess over how the contact made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"I see you've met Alexa. Lex how about you go find Carla and see if she'll get you a snack? I'll find you later." She rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt but nodded and quickly hugged me goodbye before she left. Zach smiled at that and pulled me up the stairs. When we got to the top he grinned at me.

"So now that you've bonded with my sister and my aunt do you feel like part of the family yet? Cuz I'm pretty sure they like you more than they like me." I laughed and bumped him with my hip.

"Oh you know that's not true. I can tell. They adore you." He laughed and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm just that lovable." I grinned and rolled my eyes as he pulled me into a room on the left.

"This is my room." I looked around and smiled at the obvious teenage boy vibe in his room. Posters of bands were put up on dark green walls and there were pictures tacked up too. I immediately walked over to where a few of them hung and smiled. Zach looked happy in them. There were some of him with his sister and Jane while others were with people I didn't know yet. I assumed they were the friends he had told me about. There was one of them all sitting on a picnic table eating ice cream and as I inspected it I felt Zach come up and wrap his arms around my waist. Whe he rested his chin on my shoulder I tilted my head to rest against his and pointed at the picture.

"Who are they?" He smiled and pointed at each as he named them.

"Grant, his girlfriend Bex, Chase, Jonas and his girlfriend Liz. And obviously me. We've all been friends since we were little. Bex and Grant started dating in 9th grade and Jonas and Liz got together a year later. Only me, Grant, Bex and Chase are done high school. Jonas and Liz still have one more year although they could probably graduate now if they wanted. They're both genius children. All of our, uhm, parents were friends." He hesitated when talking about his parents and I felt my eyes water. He was hurting, we were both hurting and I knew that if I just talked to him, if we trusted each other enough and put our pain together we could help each other heal. And I wanted that _so bad_. I turned around in Zach's arms and sadly smiled up at him.

"I think I'm ready to talk now. I'm warning you, I'm probably gonna cry." He squeezed me tighter and nuzzled my neck.

"Why don't we lay down then? I... I just want to hold you. Okay?" My heart melted at the sincerity and hesitation in his voice and I nodded. He tugged on my hand until we were laying down on his bed. I was using his arm as a pillow and our faces were under a foot apart. We hadn't turned on any lights and the curtin were mostly closed so it was just us in the semi-darkness as I mentally prepared myself for this conversation. I took a deep breath and dove right in.

"Uhm... my family died 8 months ago. I had a mom, a dad and a brother named Ian but then this man, named Grayson Klein, he got into our apartment and he slit each of their throats. I wasn't there because I was at Macey's. He's in jail now but I... I miss them. Everyday. And I just wanted to thank you, Zach, because ever since I met you it doesn't hurt as much anymore but... I just..." By now I was bawling. Zach's eyes had gone wide after the first 2 sentences but now he pulled me closer and just let me cry. He didn't try to shush me or make me feel better he just held me as close as he could and murmured soothing things while stroking my hair and arms and back. Eventually the tears stopped running and my gasps turned to whimpers. I was calming down but I could feel the exhaustion seeping in (crying always did tire me out). I could still feel Zach beside me, stroking me and whispering to me so with his voice in my head and his hands soothing me, I promptly fell asleep.

**REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**


End file.
